The Unexpected
by grensgeval
Summary: Rachel sings a song to Quinn about how she feels. Now it's up to Quinn to win the girl's heart back. Rachel/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Expect the unexpected

"Guys, we need to do something different," mr Shuester started. "Our setlist is way too predictable; it's practicly the same as last time. So for this week's assignment, I want you all to choose a song that expresses your feelings, but in a genre you feel uncomfortable with. So Rachel, that means no showtunes for you. Finn, no classic rock songs. Puck, no Jewish singers, and Mercedes, no Alicia, Aretha or whatsoever for you. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"All right then. I'll give you all a week to choose a song, and next week you can start performing, one of you each day. You can use te rest of practice today to start looking for a song, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone went home, wondering how the hell they were supposed to find a song like that. The songs they would normally choose were the songs that defined them. They expressed who they are through the songs they sung, and nobody really knew how to step away from that habit. No one, except for Rachel Berry.

The next day at glee practice, everyone sat in the choir room, waiting for mr Shuester, who was late again, to enter. When the kids came home the day before, none of them did anything about the assignment, because, hello, they still had all week to do that. Not even Rachel worked at the song, because the one she had in mind was already stuck in her head, and everything she wanted to say was in the song. She didn't really care about her singing, as long as the message came through.

So when mr Shuester finally entered that day, Rachel's hand immediately shot up.

"Mr Shue, if I may, I would like to do the assignment today, please."

"Ehm, Rachel, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but the assignment isn't due 'till next week. Are you sure you don't want to work on it a bit longer?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want – no, I need to do this today," Rachel replied.

"Okay then, Rachel, the floor's yours."

Rachel walked up to the band to go over the song, while the rest of the glee kids wondered what that was all about. Rachel was punctual, sure, but this was a bit much, even for her. The music started, and Rachel started singing, looking at no one in particular.

_You're not sure that you love me  
><em>_But you're not sure enough to let me go  
><em>_Baby it ain't fair you know  
><em>_To just keep me hanging 'round_

_You say you don't wanna hurt me  
><em>_Don't wanna see my tears  
><em>_So why are you still standing here  
><em>_Just watching me drown_

_And it's all right, yeah I'll be fine  
><em>_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
><em>_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say  
><em>_You're gonna break my heart anyway  
><em>_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Now you can drag out the heartache  
><em>_Baby you can make it quick  
><em>_Really get it over with  
><em>_And just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself  
><em>_With this mess you've left for me  
><em>_I can clean it up, you see  
><em>_Just as long as you're gone_

_And it's all right, yeah I'll be fine  
><em>_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
><em>_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say  
><em>_You're gonna break my heart anyway  
><em>_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_You not making up your mind  
><em>_Is killing me and wasting time  
><em>_I need so much more than that  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And it's all right, yeah I'll be fine  
><em>_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
><em>_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say  
><em>_You're gonna break my heart anyway  
><em>_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Leave the pieces when you go  
><em>_Oh yeah  
><em>_Leave the pieces when you go_

By the end of the song, Rachel had tears in her eyes, and the entire room was just watching her until mr Shuester started talking.

"All right, wow, country suits you, Rachel. That was really good. So what made you choose that song?"

Now the entire room sat gawking at him as if he had grown a second head. Was he seriously not listening to the song? What kind of stupid question was that?

In the meantime, Rachel was trying to pull herself together and stop crying, without succeeding.

"Mr Shuester, may I… Just…"

Without finishing her sentence, she fled the room. Will finally caught up on the fact that the song was very personal and painful to Rachel. When it became clear that nobody was going to go after her, he sighed and left the room, trying to find the diva. Mercedes was the first one who spoke after he left.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Hey, Finnessa, you do something stupid to her? Again?" Santana yelled from across the room.

"I didn't even know you were back together," Kurt asked curiously, and a bit hurt that Finn had once again chosen someone else.

"What? No, we're not. Why does everyone assume it was me? I barely even talked to her in, like, a week," Finn defended himself.

"Then wo is it," Mercedes wanted to know. "Did anyone see who she was looking at during the song?"

"She wasn't looking at anyone," Tina said. "She was just staring into the room."

"Okay then," Mercedes continued, "it's not Finn. It probably also isn't Kurt." The boy scrunched his nose at this suggestion.

"That leaves Matt," he shook his head no, "Artie," Artie was very quick to deny it when he saw Tina shooting daggers at him.

"Then we have Mike," Kurt took over, but the dancer also said no, "or Puck," Kurt concluded with a hint of disgust in his voice. Figures the man-whore messed up a girl again.

"Wasn't me, dudes. As much as I'd want to tap that, I didn't do anything. Not this time," Puck denied everything. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"No, really. I tried, but she turned me down. Said she was already seeing someone, but with a lot more words," he shrugged.

"It's not me, either," Brittany suddenly piped up.

Everyone threw strange looks her way, but decided to just ignore the girl.

"Maybe it's not one of us," Artie suggested. "It could be anyone."

"Why do we even care who broke the midget's heart?" Santana wanted to know.

And with that, the argument was over. They all left the room, none of them paying attention to the blonde who hadn't said a word during the entire conversation. While everyone was leaving, she stayed in her seat, too shocked to say anything, or to even move.

**A/N: The song used is _Leave the pieces_ by the Wreckers.**

**Please review. Should I continue, or just leave it at this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. All mistakes are mine (if you find any, you can let me know, it will only improve my English).  
>Spoilers for Season 1 (Quinn's pregnant, and living with Puck). <strong>

**Also, I don't own Glee, the characters or the song. Obviously.**

The Unexpected – Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray was pacing in her room in Puck's house, thinking about Rachel's performance earlier that day. She hadn't given a reaction at that moment, because she was too shocked that Rachel had kind of broken up with her, but now she was determined to win her back. Her earlier fears about sinking even lower in the social hierarchy at school meant nothing now, not without Rachel. She had to do something.

So she started searching through all the music on her computer for the perfect song. When she thought she found it, she worked on it for hours, because if you want to make a grand gesture to Rachel Berry, you have to make sure it's a good gesture. She worked on it longer than she slept that night, and she looked awful the next day, but if it would help in getting Rachel back, it would all be worth it, she thought.

That afternoon, she was ten minutes early for glee practice, which had never happened before. Then she had to wait another ten minutes before mr Shuester finally arrived, and she was pretty much a nervous wreck by the time he came in. But she needed to get Rachel back, and her nerves weren't going to stop her from doing that. So the moment mr Shuester walked, she stood up and walked to the middle of the floor, ready to perform.

"Mr Shue, I'm ready for the assignment."

And without further explanation, she nodded to the band. As soon as the first notes of the song started playing, mr Shuester held up his hand to interrupt, but Quinn didn't give him the chance to speak.

"I know this isn't very different from what I usually sing, but trust me when I say I am beyond uncomfortable with this song. Just let me do this," she said, glaring at Will.

He knew better than to piss off an hormonal pregnant teenager, so he nodded for the band to start playing again. Quinn started singing, at first to everyone and no one, just dancing around in the room.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
><em>_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
><em>_I fell right through the cracks  
><em>_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out  
><em>_I'll be giving it my bestest  
><em>_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
><em>_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

At this point, Quinn walked over to Rachel and kneeled in front of her, singing the next lines directly to her.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
><em>_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

She sung the next verse to her classmates, hoping it to be a message to just be and let be.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
><em>_Open up your plans and damn you're free  
><em>_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
><em>_Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
><em>_I love peaceful melody_

And then she started singing to Rachel again.

_It's your God-forsaken right to be loved  
>loved loved loved loved<br>_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
><em>_It cannot wait I'm sure  
><em>_There's no need to complicate  
><em>_Our time is short  
><em>_This is our fate, I'm yours_

She didn't get to finish the song, because Rachel stood up and ran out of the room again. This time, Quinn didn't hesitate and ran after her. She caught up with her in the hallway, and grabbed her arm to make her stop. Rachel turned around, and she was furious.

"Oh so now you decide to come after me? Where were you yesterday, when mr Shue came looking for me in the girl's bathroom? The _girl's bathroom, _Quinn! He came looking for me, and not you, so why did you even bother now?"

"I should have," Quinn spoke quietly.

"What?"

"I should have come after you yesterday. I was surprised, and shocked, and hurt, but I should have been the one to come after you, and I'm sorry. I really am," Quinn explained with tears in her eyes.

"You're right, you should have. But at least you did today," Rachel answered, smiling slightly.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" she wanted to know. "You always wanted to keep us a secret, and now you've just outed us to the entire glee club. Why?"

"Because I almost lost you. Look at me: I'm a mess. I'm the school's laughing stock, a statistic cliché. But somehow, you made it bareable. And all I did was make things hard for you. I tried to make you my dirty little secret, and I don't want to anymore. Yes, you're little, and dirty at times," she said with a grin, "but I don't want you to be a secret. I don't want us to be a secret. If there still is an 'us'," she finished, looking at the floor bashfully.

"You're not a mess, Quinn."

Quinn just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe you are. But you're a beautiful mess, and you're my mess," she said smiling.

"I want there to be an 'us', Quinn, but I want there to be a real 'us'. So –"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Quinn's lips crashing onto hers. Everything that needed to be said, was said through that kiss, and everything they needed to know, they knew from that kiss. They were going to be all right.

They were so lost in each other, neither of them saw the other glee kids and Will, dumbstruck in the doorway of the choir room. It was Kurt who found his voice back first.

"I guess now we know who she was singing to yesterday."

Then he started ushering the others back inside the choir room, giving the two girls some privacy.

**FIN**

**A/N: The song is _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz. Also, apparently there are different versions of this song, so if you think the lyrics aren't correct: they are, they just match another version. **

**Please review!**


End file.
